


Your Smolness

by enelage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, National team roster, Post-Time Skip, that's it that's the fic, yaku bullies atsumu
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enelage/pseuds/enelage
Summary: Атсуму: яккунм, ты меня умбиваемшьЯку: Да
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Your Smolness

**Author's Note:**

> у меня нет денег на психотерапию, поэтому я представляла себя на месте яку
> 
> upd: последней главой фурудате уничтожила меня и мой фанфик, спасибо, фурудате-сенсей, наступите

Рейс Екатеринбург — Токио прибыл в аэропорт Ханеда поздним утром. Путешествие, длиною в 6000 километров и с пересадкой в Москве, заняло 13 часов, не считая ожидание, регистрацию и прочую возню. Яку, стоило только ему выйти из самолета, начал разминать затекшие конечности. Каково же было сейчас Льву, вынужденному поджимать ноги весь перелет и неспособному сдерживать свои позывы энергии дольше нескольких минут… Кстати о Льве.

Тот спал все время, что они летели из Москвы в Токио, и должен был набраться сил, однако сейчас повис на Мориске и ныл тому в ухо, словно ребенок:

— Яку-сан, как же у меня все болит, ты себе не представляешь. Все-таки есть свои плюсы в том, чтобы быть, — Яку метнул быстрый взгляд в сторону Льва, — компактным.

— Благодари отсутствие прямых комфортных рейсов из Екатеринбурга в Токио за то, что я так устал, и ты сейчас ходишь с двумя здоровыми коленными чашечками, сопляк.

Лев ничего не ответил, лишь потерся щекой о макушку Яку, и они продолжили прокладывать себе путь в зал выдачи багажа. Сезон матчей завершился, поэтому Хайба, решивший навестить родителей и сестру, увязался за едущим на сборы Национальной команды Яку. Их квартира в Екатеринбурге осталась без хозяев надолго, но у волейболистов с собой было лишь несколько чемоданов.

Как истинный джентльмен, Лев взвалил на себя большую часть вещей, и не то чтобы Яку был против, ему очень даже нравилось идти вразвалку, волоча за собой один единственный чемодан на колесиках. Ровно до той поры, когда море из людей выкинуло на Яку, словно рыбку на берег, двухметрового мужика, не умеющего смотреть под ноги.

— Блять! — вскрикнул по-русски Мориске, кидая взглядом ножи в спину быстро удаляющейся фигуре. Мало того, что толкнул, так еще и не извинился. Яку словно из России и не уезжал.

— Яку-сан, следи за языком, — вздохнул Лев, уже привычный к одергиваниям Мориске на публике. Кто бы мог подумать, но голосом разума с тех самых пор, как они выучили первые (читай: бранные) слова великого и могучего, в их дуэте был именно Хайба.

Это в любом случае лучше того времени, когда ему приходилось страдать круглыми сутками из-за издевок Яку на тему незнания Львом языка своей второй Родины. «Дворняжка Бобик возле моего спортзала понимает больше тебя,» — со злобной усмешкой говорил Мориске. Лев был готов расплакаться, потому что он не знал, что такое «бобик».

— Да они же все равно нихрена не понимают, — снова по-русски проворчал Яку.

— Урыл.

— Отвали. Где там Хината, у меня взорвется голова, если я пробуду в этом шуме еще хоть пару минут.

Хината Шое прилетел из солнечной Бразилии несколькими днями раньше и великодушно согласился встретить их в аэропорту, чтобы отвезти Льва домой, а Яку на сборы. Только вот загорелый, определенно точно ставший больше и отказывающийся носить что-то помимо футболок без рукавов Хината Шое не упомянул, что возьмет с собой еще одного пассажира. А точнее — что это Атсуму Мия возьмет с собой их троих, ведь машина-то — его.

Облокотившись спиной о боковую дверь автомобиля, словно бомбила возле рынка, стоял выкрашенный в блонд связующий из одной с Яку Национальной команды. Хината знакомит всех троих друг с другом, и после непродолжительного зрительного контакта в борьбе за доминирование Мия Атсуму решает раскрыть свой рот и подтверждает теорию Мориске о том, что противное у него не только выражение лица.

— У вас такая милая разница в росте.

Правильно говорят, встречают по одежке, а провожают по уму, и Яку мог бы соврать, сказав, что первое впечатление хоть немного уравновешивает такое открытое объявление войны (к этому Мориске еще вернется). Но комплименты — даже мысленные, тем более лживые — человеку, который надел пиджак в летний зной, чтобы потом закатать на нем рукава… Юдашкин перевернулся там, где он сейчас, дай бог ему здоровья.

— Яку-сан! Не обращайте внимание на Тсуму, у него нет фильтра, но он правда хороший.

— Хорошего понемногу. Чего стоим, кого ждем?

Мия хочет что-то возразить, но тут же получает тычок под ребра от Хинаты и, бормоча себе под нос, открывает багажник. Как только чемоданы загружены, все четверо усаживаются в машину и наконец отъезжают от шумного и душного аэропорта Ханеда, чтобы очутиться на улицах не менее шумного и душного Токио.

Однако ни громкие звуки, ни жаркое солнце не способны отнять у Яку удовольствие от поездки по ровной дороге, свободной от ям, кочек, ухабов и прочих достопримечательностей Екатеринбурга. Одного взгляда на перекошенное в наслаждении лицо Льва хватает, чтобы понять, что он думает о том же самом. Этого же взгляда хватило, чтобы в машине вдруг стало жарче и Мориске потребовалось найти себе отвлечение.

— Атсуму-кун, ты ведь тоже из сборной? — спросил Яку, — Я сам еще не знаю, кто там будет, но про тебя Шое упоминал. Вскользь, — Мия был готов начать пререкаться, но Мориске еще не закончил: сначала похвали, — Поздравляю! Наконец-то тебя заметили, — затем заслужи доверие, — Не постоянно же Кагеяме забирать все внимание, — и добей, — Надо иногда давать шанс проявить себя и запасным.

Выражение лица Атсуму, за секунду сменившееся с самодовольного на раздраженное, было лучше любого ток-шоу по федеральному каналу. Любое ток-шоу по федеральному каналу не стоит и выеденного яйца, но Яку скорее побреется налысо, чем даст высокую оценку лицу Мии или любой другой его части.

— И не говори, Яккун, — непринужденно ответил Атсуму, насколько это возможно со стиснутыми зубами, — Вот например, ситуация с либеро, — Лев и Хината сейчас поделили одно на двоих желание выйти из движущегося автомобиля, — Комори из первого состава даже выше некоторых наших доигровщиков, конечно, куда до него тем, кто метр с кепкой-

— Вы только посмотрите, мистер Кагеяма-обходит-меня-в-рейтинге-по-подачам. Ты думаешь, что я тебя не переиграю? Что я тебя не уничтожу? Я тебя уничтожу.

Яку: **3** , Атсуму: **0** , потому что едва ли ужимки его мозга в попытке выдать что-то обидное можно наградить хоть одним баллом.

— Вау, Яку-сан! — Хината, полностью проигнорировав «И ты, Брут!», повернулся к Мориске и широко улыбнулся, — Круто сказал, я тоже так хочу!

Яку словно забыл обо всем своем раздражении и, почесывая затылок, смущенно улыбнулся:

— Да ладно тебе…

— Правда, Яку-сан! — Лев сложил руки в замок и с нежностью посмотрел на румянец на щеках Мориске. Сколько бы лет ни прошло, на искреннюю похвалу он реагирует одинаково, — Мне даже грустно стало, что я не смогу посмотреть на ваши тренировки и на то, как ты будешь принимать подачи Атсуму-сана.

Мия же все это время читает мантры для духовного очищения, судя по звукам, доносящимся с водительского кресла. Один из этапов — вслух признать, что даже подвезти Тобио-куна было бы лучше сложившейся ситуации.

— Как дела у Кагеямы? — спрашивает Яку, — Я слышал, что он уехал в Италию.

«Почему бы тебе его самого об этом и не спросить?» — думает Атсуму.

— Да, когда я впервые узнал, куда он собрался, даже не поверил, — ответил Хината, — Кагеяма даже на итальянском и английском языках начал говорить, хотя хорошо он выучил пока только все то, что связано с волейболом.

Атсуму представляет себе Тобио-куна, одетого в берет и говорящего «круассан» с картавой «р». Ему никто не сказал, что Италия и Франция это разные страны.

— Но Кагеяма не так сильно меня удивил, как Ушиджима-сан. Представляете, он в Польше играет.

— А, Ушивака! — включается в разговор Лев, — Я давно о нем не слышал, интересно, стал ли он еще больше?

— Не удивлюсь, если теперь от его рубашек отлетают пуговицы, — фыркает Атсуму, представляя, как «Новая Пушка Японии» обстреливает соперников одеждой еще до начала матча. Один раз напрячь грудные мышцы, и исход игры решен. Быстро и просто.

— Поэтому мы и носим большую часть времени футболки, — невпечатленно парировал Яку.

Видимо, никто кроме Атсуму не разделяет идеи разнообразить привычный волейбол.

— Выходит, пока _все_ путешествуют и теперь знают минимум два языка, ты так и играешь в Японии, Атсуму-кун? — спросил Яку скучающим голосом.

— Не правда, Боккун тоже никуда не ездил.

— Ну для Бокуто хорошо хотя бы то, что ему с японским языком больше словарь не нужен.

— Ох, Яккун, раз _вы все_ такие умные, продемонстрируйте мне свои способности. Поразите меня своим знанием обычных приветствий.

Яку в упор посмотрел на затылок Мии и без единой эмоции произнес на отрепетированном русском:

— Вчера с кисазаей были на вислово, такой вайб был просто ауф.

А Лев, как хороший мальчик, подхватил:

— И если я ношу кандибобер на голове, это не значит, что я женщина или балерина.

— Вы же только что какие-то гадости про меня сказали, да?

— …Тсуму, ты плачешь?

— НЕТ, ШОЕ-КУН, — Атсуму не плачет, но он очень к этому близок. Эти тупые путешественники, знающие несколько языков и разбирающиеся в нескольких культурах. Мало что ли ему Хинаты, который, кажется, забыл о других исполнителях помимо Шакиры?

Мантры для духовного очищения становятся громче и теперь аккомпанируются усилившимся акцентом. В этом и минус нервного тика: вместе с глазом дергается весь ротовой аппарат.

И конечно, Яку это заметит.

— Я сейчас вот обращаюсь к господу богу. Если ты меня слышишь, если ты нас слышишь, сотвори чудо: пусть Мия избавится от кансай-бена.

— Заодно попроси у него несколько сантиметров. Кто знает, может, он подумает не только о росте.

Атсуму пытался, честное слово пытался реабилитироваться, но не стоит и говорить, что в автомобиле воцарилась гробовая тишина, словно последний удар по самолюбию связующего.

Ну хоть Лев начал истерично кашлять спустя долгие несколько секунд.

Через полчаса поездки, несколько «горбатых» слов, значения которых Атсуму так и не понял, и обещания научить передвигаться рывками они добрались до дома Льва. Если кто и заметил, как Яку ущипнул его за зад, пока помогал отнести чемоданы, то никто ничего не сказал.

— Шое-кун, ты знаешь, что я тебя люблю, но с твоими друзьями я знакомлюсь в последний раз.

Атсуму никак не может понять, почему Хината привлекает к себе таких людей. Кенма, Тсукишима, теперь еще и Яку. Складывается впечатление, будто собирается подпольный кружок «Доведи Атсуму До Могилы и Оставь Японию Без Лучшего Связующего». Название, конечно, длинное, но эффектное.

— Вы бы все равно познакомились, нам теперь вместе тренироваться.

— А ты будешь рядом, чтобы выручить меня из беды, да? — Атсуму потянулся влево, чтобы двумя руками потискать Шое за щеки. Хината улыбнулся, довольно закрывая глаза, — Но скажи, последняя шутка была смешной.

— Да, последняя была хорошей.

По дороге в спортцентр Атсуму даже прибавил скорости, чтобы быстрее скинуть с себя обязанности извозчика и избавиться от Яку хотя бы на время до начала тренировки. За что, конечно, снова получил удар по самолюбию. Так совпало, что самолюбие у него в затылке.

По итогу половины первого дня:

Яку: **6** , Атсуму: **1** , потому что последняя была хорошей.

**Author's Note:**

> атсуму: яккун маленький крохотный малютка малыш крошка малышарик чилипиздрик бебик малюсенький
> 
> должен был быть буллинг атсуму, получился буллинг всех упс
> 
> если есть ошибки или замечания, не стесняйтесь указывать в комментариях


End file.
